Togekiss and Lugia Fight For Life
by AngelicSerenade
Summary: A girl called Casey Smith will help the legendary Lugia fight a strange evil, but she has to assume a pokemon form! Chapter 4 is up after a long time! LOL :D
1. The Change Of Casey's Life

**SPEECH**

**"speech"**

**'Telepathy/thoughts'**

'What did I ever do to make me love you? What did I say to make you angry? What sort of a monster are you? Why are you doing this? Is it because of love? Is it because of hate? No! You can't do this! No! No! NOOO!'

Casey Smith shot up awake from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and turned on her bedside lamp,

'It was one of those dreams again' she thought. 'I must tell mother sooner or later about these dreams. If I don't then I'll be terrified for the rest of my life!' Casey then saw her cat, Penile; slink in through the gap in her bedroom door. She patted her bed gently to lure Penile on. Penile couldn't resist a nice comfy bed to sleep on and lovingly obeyed.

Casey looked at her cat. In response to her staring, Penile looked silently into Casey's eyes. Penile was a very special cat with velvet lilac fur and long drooping ears and piercing violet eyes which softened the hearts of those who look at it. But the strangest thing about Penile was the strange red orb imbedded into her forehead. Casey always mentioned that Penile looked like an Espeon to her mother although she doesn't take any notice.

Penile swished her fork tail as she lay at the end of the bed, licking her paws.

'Its time I got back to sleep again. It's already two o'clock in the morning' Casey thought. But then another voice pinged in her head as she was closing her eyes,

'Maybe you shouldn't' the voice said. Casey's eyes snapped open at the sound of it. It was almost female sounding but with a sense of irony too. Casey thought she was dreaming but the voice continued to speak,

'I sense a dark presence coming your way, an evil presence that could destroy the world. You must prepare Casey…'

'What are you? Where are you? How do you know my name?' Casey finally spoke. The answer was equally shocking,

'I am Lugia, Goddess of the ocean currents…'

'What?' Casey thought in shock. To think that the goddess of the ocean currents, Lugia, is actually mind talking to her. Casey pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't dreaming,

'Casey, you are the chosen one. The only one who will destroy the evil which has corrupted my world. I sensed your presence even when you were born' Lugia said softly. Casey started to shed tears,

'But why me? I'm just your average 15 year old who attends a local high school and gets alright grades. I mean, I really want to help but I can't. I don't have any spiritual powers' Casey replied mentally.

'You just need to see my true form and then you'll know the truth' Lugia said. Suddenly a light blue glow started to appear in front of Casey's bed. Penile meowed in shock and hid under the bed. A mystical creature appeared with silver/white fur and large flipper like wings. It had a long neck, a pointed head and a dark blue flash surrounding its eyes. Lugia had appeared.

Casey watched in awe as the Lugia folded its wings away and held its face quite close to hers. Lugia's mahogany eyes glittered like fairy dust.

"Oh my!" Casey gasped in awe and began to gently rub her hand over its neck, "It's so soft"

"I see you have come to believe that I am the real deal!' Lugia replied. Casey replied with a simple nod. She couldn't speak, even seeing the great Lugia caused her mouth to snap shut,

"I'm surprised that you're keeping quiet Casey. I always thought you were the talkative type" Lugia said, whilst wrapping her wings around her. Casey fell silent again,

"A disaster happened 4 years ago which made me a bit mute. My father went away at sea only for him never to return. I thought he would come back. I was so small. But then the news came round. He had been killed and eaten by a Wailord…" Casey silenced once more. Lugia began to shed tears,

"I know what its like to lose someone you love. I'm sure your father is going to be okay. Anyway back to business. My world is in great danger and I need you to help me set things right. This may be the toughest challenge yet. Will you accept my offer?" Lugia said. Casey trembled whilst Penile hissed violently.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Casey finally said. Lugia growled with joy.

"I knew you would! Now you need a pokemon form to assume…" Lugia was cut off,

"Oh you mean a ... actual pokemon form? If that's what it means then I'll have togekiss" Casey said joyfully. In a instant, Casey's body became like a togekiss. Her body became milky white and her arms became broad white wings with little sprial patterns unerneath. Her feet shrunk and became more pointy at the ends and a short stubby tail appeared from her rear end. A three-point crown shot out of her head and was tipped in blue and red. Casey's eyes became smaller but gained incredible sight and they were black with white pupils. Her belly was covered with blue and red triangle shapes. At last the transformation was over. Casey opened her eyes to see her new form. She tried to speak but all that came out was a cute cry,

"Togekiss kiss" She said. Lugia couldn't help but laugh,

'It will be easier if we use telepathy' Lugia said with a smooth smile. She placed her large flipper like wings around Casey and started to glow brightly with a white aura. Both of them dissappeared, ready to fight the strange evil.


	2. Were Flying Then Dead Fish! Part 1

**Chapter 2 – Were flying then dead fish!**

**sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side but no matter... There will be more action coming up! This is purely a telepathy chapter! Everything is spoken telepathicially!**

Casey could not believe what she was doing. She was flying side by side with the guardian of the sea Lugia. Their wings flapped up and down with the changing winds. She tilted her head and looked at her new body, how it was egg shaped like a Togekiss and how her wings were capable of flying and the spiral marks on the underside. Needless to say, Casey felt great. The air was so cool that she and Lugia felt it float across their fur. The reflection in the crisp blue waters let her see herself properly. She loved her blue and red tipped head crest and her tiny teardrop feet and her small delicate tail. Also she loved the triangle marks along her belly, in blue and red.

Casey nearly started to doubt herself but was reassured by Lugia that everything will be alright and they'd end up at their planned destination,

'There's no need to worry' soothed Lugia through her telepathic voice. 'With you around, the great evil said to arise will probably not arise. Unless the inevitable happens'

Casey had to question that last point. The word inevitable made the short fur on her body bristle with fear,

'What do you mean by the 'inevitable'?' She replied. Without looking, Lugia explained everything through her telepathic voice.

She started to explain about a disaster that happened 1000 years ago, when the world was corrupt with evil and the skies and the lands became dark and everything died and the most vicious of creatures turned evil. She also mentioned that two beings, both flying type pokemon, were able to stop the great evil from finishing his plan. He melted and sunk deeper and deeper into the depths of the earth's core, until finally, after 1000 years, he would restart what he started years ago. Casey shivered at how this plan was starting to make sense. She tried to ask what the great evil looked like. Lugia simply said,

'Nobody knows what the great evil looked like. Only a couple have seen his shadow but not his entire body. Some say that he had no legs but a mere cloak to cover his body'

This sounded terrifying to Casey, who only shrugged off the evil as being a myth or a children's story. Suddenly her fears started to come true as the seas turned a murky shade of brown and many pokemon such as magikarps and feebas rose from the surface and floated still, killed by the polluted waters. Casey shivered at this.

Lugia landed on a small island surrounded by the brown water. Casey nearly felt sick as the overwhelming smell of dead fish filled her nostrils and caused her to land awkwardly on her rear end. Lugia helped her up by shovelling her using her flipper like wing so she was on her little feet,

'I fear the worst has come. It has already started…' Lugia said


	3. Were flying then dead fish part 2

Chapter 3 – Were flying then dead fish, more like dead birdies!

Out of nowhere something was rising out of the murky waters. Lugia braced herself for the terrifying creature that was about to appear in front of them. Casey started to cower, but stiffened her stubby wings and raised her head upwards ready to fight whatever was rising out of the polluted waters. She knew something was coming, something terrifying. Casey knew it. She could sense what was coming for them. It was like she could read auras much like a Lucario.

The creature rose out of the water and Casey recognised it almost immediately. It was a Gyarados but a scary and zombie-like one. It's normally aqua blue scales were a murky brown colour and its red eyes were glowing bright yellow. Its teeth were white but stained with a thick layer of blood. The creature roared upon seeing the two birds standing on its island,

'The pollution…It's controlling that poor Gyarados! We have to stop it!' Lugia cried out. Casey nodded in response and both birds took to the air.

'We must fight! I'm sure you can attack…' Lugia said to Casey, who was busy dodging the 'zombie' Gyarados dragon rage. Casey didn't know what moves she could use but she went for what move came out first. She inhaled deep and let out a sparkling white and purple ray which hit the Gyarados and slowed down its movements. 'Wow, I used Thunder Wave!' Casey thought, whilst circling the paralyzed Gyarados and sticking out her tongue and teasing it. Meanwhile, Lugia had charged up a bright yellow Charge Beam which nearly missed the Gyarados by an inch but hit. The Gyarados cried out in pain and charged up a black and purple beam,

'Casey! Watch out!' Lugia called out. Casey saw the beam heading straight for her. Panicking, she gained more altitude and missed the hyper beam by centimetres, only letting it tip her feet. Casey flinched as her little feet were tipped with black soot.

'Right you asked for it!' Casey growled as the Gyarados laughed at her little black feet. Furious, Casey charged up a purple blob which she then fired at miraculous speed. It hit causing the Gyarados to let out a painful screech before sinking into the brown waters of which it came. Casey and Lugia both sighed and landed on the little island and started to talk telepathically,

'This is getting out of hand! Why was that Gyarados acting weird towards us?' Casey asked whilst shaking herself of the soot even though it was on her feet. Lugia leant a hand to dust her feet off,

'This is getting too dangerous. Even now while we are safe, I still feel the dark one's presence shifting towards us. I feel that we should let all the unaffected pokemon know what's going on' Lugia said softly. Casey nodded,

'Maybe we can save this world like in the past. I've already mastered thunder wave, which should come in handy. I also learned another move. What was it now?' Casey said. Lugia's eyes sparkled.

'That was shadow ball you mastered. Only a small number of togekiss with great spiritual ability can use it. Looks like I have found the right one!' Lugia chuckled. The same chuckling brought relief to Casey. She realised her true potential and was one step closer to finding the evil one and stopping it.

Elsewhere in the deepest darkest swamps, a shadowy figure looked into its gazing pool and frowned slightly.

"That togekiss is far stronger than we anticipated" The figure growled. Its servent, a loyal Gengar was called,

"Gengar, Gather more information on this togekiss and its partner, Lugia. I will need to get my forces of infected pokemon and send them against them. When they're weakened, I shall kill them!" The figure laughed menacingly. Gengar bowed,

"I will do my best, Lord of Darkness!" The Gengar boomed


	4. Feather Village

Chapter 4 – Feather Village

"Phew!" Casey sighed, her wings flapping rhythmically "Where are we going exactly? We've been flying for days and we still haven't gotten to a landing point" Lugia flew in close, her flipper like wings just brushing against Casey,

"We need more forces to act against...Whatever that was attacking us. I have allies in feather village which is not far…" Lugia said happily. Casey frowned,

"Not far? Finally, A landing spot!" Casey said. She and Lugia managed to finds the feather village, a small island located in the sky. It was teeming with flying pokemon and was guarded by the legendary Rayquaza, who lived in the tower that shot up the middle of the floating tropical island. It was always sunny and is the perfect destination for flying type pokemon.

Casey and Lugia landed on the soft grass but were greeted by an awful sight. Several young Taillow were flying amok as the body of an old Swellow was found. Blood stains were everywhere on its body and talons.

"That Swellow, It must have been infected by that virus" Chirped one young Taillow, his wings outstretched.

"Oh no! That Swellow…he's been…" Chirped another Taillow, covering its face with its small wings. Casey decided to take a closer look but Lugia curved her wing around her to protect her,

'That Swellow may have traces of the infection. It's best not to go anywhere near it' said Lugia. From the tower a majestic Pidgeot appeared with its plumage draping down its back and its sharp focused talons. Upon seeing the body, the Pidgeot grabbed the body with its talons before throwing it off the side of the island.

"That's another bird down" screeched the Pidgeot before landing near Lugia. "You're the hero's right?" it questioned. Lugia let go of Casey.

"We are but what happened to that Swellow? We gotta know!" Said Casey, wings flapping with anxiety.

"Best to explain the current situation somewhere private. Follow me to my hut!" The Pidgeot said before leading them, on foot (Ironically) to the pidgeot's hut. It was a sheltered hut not far from the edge of the island. It contained a nest with a pillow, a table with maps, an ink jar with a feather sticking out of it and several medals of honor on the walls.

"By the looks of things, it's not going well the plan I entrusted" said Lugia as they were in pidgeot's large hut with lots of elbow (Wing) room. Casey gasped.

'Plan? What plan? To infect thousands of pokemon and make the dark one rise?' Casey thought. But she forgot that Lugia could hear her thoughts.

'You do understand what I'm on about?' said Lugia 'The plan to get to the source of the problem? That's what I was trying to do!' Casey mentally cringed.

'Sorry! Got sidetracked. Keep forgetting that you can hear my thoughts' said Casey

'That's okay' replied Lugia

"Anyway the plan failed. We sent an old veteran Swellow by mistake to deal with the problem but he's down. Can't think who to send out! Besides this virus is gonna spread anyway…" said the Pidgeot.

"Wait a second. We can't give up. You're just gonna stand here and let thousands of pokemon die? That's so inhumane!" Casey snapped, face in an annoyed manner. Pidgeot sighed.

"You're right little nipper…" the Pidgeot got cut off

"It's Casey by the way! We have to act fast!" said Casey. Lugia nodded.

"Alright Casey, what do YOU suggest the plan of action is?" the Pidgeot taunted the togekiss.

"Well…why don't you let me and Lugia deal with it? It'll save a lot of pokemon's lives, especially the flying types who are crucial to the skies" She suggested. The Pidgeot laughed.

"Such big ideas from such a small…" The Pidgeot got cut off

"Don't insult me! I'm not little you know" moaned Casey, lifting herself on her feet.

"Well let's just hope your LITTLE plan works!" said the Pidgeot.

'Casey, we better get more pokemon to help us! Dragon isles should hold the answer to our problems' Lugia suggested. Casey mentally agrees.

"Well we gotta get this plan working!" said Casey before they flew away from Feather Village.

Elsewhere in the swamp, the shadowy figure, with his faded black cloak and white hair, was stood in front of a legion of his finest ghost soldiers, each with a vial of poison in their claws.

"It's time, Master to infect everything!" The leader Gengar boomed. The figure lifted up one of his clawed hands

"Wait, my legion, we need to wait until the enemy is weakened, then we strike!" it replied.


End file.
